Modern technology has provided a broad variety of devices that can be used to access information including data, media, etc., and to allow communication between people using various means. For example, service providers provide streaming and on-demand video to customers that can be viewed on a television, personal computer (PC) or cellular phone. Also, service providers provide data and other media to customers that can be accessed using a personal computer or other similar device, and such devices may also allow users to communicate using Instant Messaging (IM), email, or Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) technologies. In addition to standard wired telephone services and VoIP services, users can communicate wirelessly using cellular telephones via cellular and/or wireless (e.g., Wi-Fi) service providers. As such, a user may end up owning numerous different devices in order to access and utilize each of these services from one or a plurality of service providers.
Therefore, there is a need to enable multiple devices to efficiently and conveniently access communication services.